Throwing Sanity into the Wind
by Kuro
Summary: When Sakura wakes up one morning to go to the usual pratice, but its anotsousual day... Tis finished!
1. The start of insanity

Throwing Sanity into the Wind  
  
Author's Note: An explanation of this at the end of this. this is just to see if people will actually read it ^_^;  
  
Disclaimer: ... Does I LOOK like Masashi Kishimoto to you? Because if I do, I'd worry.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Chapter One: The Beginning of Insanity  
  
Haruno Sakura walked through the village, as usual, to get to the training place Kakashi-sensei had set. She got there, and as usual, Sasuke was the first one there.  
  
It looked to be a typical day, in the day and life of Haruno Sakura.  
  
How very boring.  
  
Sakura sighed. She hoped that somehow this day would be even a bit different. But, normal was fine.  
  
She supposed.  
  
"SAKURA-CHAN~!!" Naruto yelled as he ran towards her. Sakura stopped; Naruto ran by her while sliding. and smashed into a tree. Sakura giggled; at least Naruto was amusing, as always. Naruto laughed his normal laugh and scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Baka." Sasuke sighed. Naruto glared at him.  
  
"You okay Naruto?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked happily up at her.  
  
"Hai Sakura-chan!!" And with that they waited for Kakashi-sensei in silence.  
  
. And waited.  
  
And waited.  
  
AND BLOODY WELL WAITED!!!  
  
Kami-sama! Kakashi was later than usual! Sakura crossed her arms in annoyance. He was always late, but never THIS late.  
  
3 hours later, Kakashi finally arrived.  
  
"YOU'RE LATE!!!" Sakura and Naruto yelled, in unison, as usual.  
  
"No I'm not. That's just a figment of you're---"  
  
"Cut the shit, sensei, you're late and you know it." Sasuke stated bluntly. Kakashi sweat dropped.  
  
"Okay then." Kakashi then started to explain their training for that day. Kunai practice, not too hard.  
  
The day went by quickly, and soon enough, they were aloud to leave.  
  
"Actually. wait a second!" Kakashi called.  
  
"What is it sensei?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Could you make it quick? I really wanna go get some ramen!" Naruto whined. Kakashi nodded.  
  
"Remember: A good ninja never turns his back." and with that he turned the top half of his body so that you could see his back for 10 seconds, and then faced them again. "I want you three to think of something a good ninja would never do. We'll meet back here tomorrow. Same time. erm. earlier for me I guess. anyways, you may go now." With that Kakashi left a very confused Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke. A few minutes later, Sasuke began to leave.  
  
"Ano. Wait! Sasuke-kun!" Sakura ran after him. He stopped, and glared coldly at her.  
  
What do you want?" Sasuke asked.  
  
"I uh--" Sakura began.  
  
"Why don't we all go and eat together?" Naruto asked. Sakura and Sasuke both looked surprised at Naruto. Sakura shot a sideways glance at Sasuke and turned her full attention back to Naruto.  
  
"Sure! Why not? It'll be fun!" Sakura said.  
  
"I've got better ways to waste my time." Sasuke grumbled.  
  
"Come on Sasuke-kun! It'll be fun!" Sakura encouraged.  
  
"Come one Sasuke, just this once?" Naruto asked.  
  
For Sakura. not like she actually matters to him.  
  
Sakura looked at Naruto with surprise, but then looked at him gratefully.  
  
"Yeah, please Sasuke-kun?" Sakura begged. Sasuke looked at Sakura; Sakura thought she saw his glare lighten slightly.  
  
"Fine. This once." Sasuke said. Sakura grinned. Naruto was happy that Sakura was happy.  
  
"Okay~! Lets go~!" Naruto cheered. And the three headed to town to get ramen.  
  
The perfect end to a semi-strange day.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Rant-ness... I mean... author's note! :  
  
~ So, another stupid and rather pointless story to add to my collection. O.o; where this came from you might wonder? My stupidity I say. I was mocking Kakashi-sensei [What he does in the fic is actually what I did] one day, and it became a joke. Then my Naru-obbsessed friend and I mocked even more characters. ^__^; Oh how we mock! We mock them everyday. Its fun actually o.o; ANYWAYS if you like this fic please review, and even if you don't, review anyways! ^_^ Tell me what I did wrong, and I might fix it. Please not the MIGHT fix it. 


	2. Of ramen and ballerina poses

Kuro: O.O Whoa, people READ this?!?  
  
Shika Plu.: Apparently so.  
  
Kuro: *is in shock, but snaps out of it* Right ^_^ Thanks for reviewing!! *glomps people everyone who reviewed*  
  
Chelsey-chan- Don't worry, its not one shot ^_^;; I'm just a lazy bum! No, Kakashi ISN'T too bright in this fic, lol. ^_^  
  
Kit-Kat2- The point will arrive EVENTUALLY! ^_^  
  
Keith Kaizer- Oh! ^_^ Alright, thankies! I'll remember to add that *adds to list of things to add*  
  
Furikurifurkurifurikuri- You did?! O.o Well, that wasn't supposed to be there, but ^_^ okies! It works anyways! Cool name btb...  
  
Saroya- ^_^ Thankies!  
  
Phoenix20043- ^_^ Glad you love it!  
  
~*~*~ Throwing Sanity into the wind:  
  
Chapter 2: Of ramen and ballerina poses  
  
~^~^~  
  
Sakura entered the training place. again. To her surprise, Kakashi was there. As well as Sasuke  
  
Isn't that strange.  
  
"Ohayo sensei, ohayo Sasuke-kun." Sakura said.  
  
"Ohayo Sakura-chan." Kakashi said, while reading his book. Sasuke just nodded in her general direction. Naruto entered a few seconds later.  
  
"So, did you guys think of what a good ninja never does?" the three nodded. "Good. Naruto, what did you think of?" Naruto gave his foxy grin. He then stopped, to munch on something.  
  
"A good ninja NEVER eats ramen." Naruto pulled out a bowl and chopsticks, and continued munching. on ramen. Sakura blinked. What was going on? Naruto NEVER ate ramen at practice. or training.  
  
"Good, how about you Sasuke?" Kakashi turned to the other boy. Sakura looked at Sasuke, thinking he'll be sane at least. To her great disappointment, amusement, and danger to her sanity, Sasuke was wearing a pink tutu. how had she failed to note that before??  
  
"A good ninja never does ballet." Sasuke stated firmly. He did a pliè, and started frolicking around them. Sakura rubbed her eyes in horror. She was so dreaming.  
  
"Very good Sasuke, now, Sakura, what did you come up with?" Kakashi asked. Sakura blinked.  
  
"Uh- a good ninja never. forgets they're brains at home." Sakura shrugged. Kakashi clapped. Naruto and Sasuke clapped (Sasuke was still doing ballerina stuff.). Sakura blinked. She was really confused. "My team has gone crazy." She mumbled under her breath.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura dragged her feet home. It had been the weirdest training they had ever done. Sasuke had danced the entire time, and Naruto kept throwing ramen EVERYWHERE. She was sticky, lost, and really confused. She wished she really HAD left her brain at home. She sighed and lay down on a bench by the road.  
  
"Sakura-chan.?" a small voice asked. Sakura looked up to see Hinata.  
  
"Hi Hinata-chan." Sakura said tiredly. Sakura moved, and Hinata sat down beside her. Sakura looked at Hinata, and realized there was something stuck to her arm. "HINATA!!! THERE'S A THING ON YOU'RE ARM!!!" Sakura shrieked.  
  
"Shh, Sakura-chan, shh! It's just my little sister. She's been clinging to me all day. It's really annoying." Hinata soothed.  
  
"Watashi ai anata Oneesama!!" the little girl screamed. Sakura sweat dropped.  
  
"You okay?" Hinata asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah sure. Fine, if you call having ramen thrown at you all day, and watching Sasuke-kun prance around in a tutu being okay. Maybe I'm just mentally unstable or something. Maybe I'm still asleep." Sakura rambled on. Hinata sat quietly, waiting for her to stop. ". but in any case, how was you're day?"  
  
"Well. normal, except for her." Hinata motioned her head towards the child clinging to her arm. Sakura smiled at the kid and turned back to Hinata.  
  
"Well, at least it's just her. and not you're entire team." Hinata thought about this for a moment, and then nodded.  
  
"True, anyways, I gotta go now. return my sister to my father and grandfather. Ja ne Sakura-chan, see you tomorrow." Hinata got up, and waved as she walked away.  
  
"Yeah. you too." Sakura said. She groaned and got up. "I should get home too." Sakura walked home to shower.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura lay in bed. Clean and non-ramen smelling. She reviewed everything that had happened in her head.  
  
"This is crazy. maybe it'll stop being crazy tomorrow." Sakura mumbled and rolled over and went to sleep.  
  
Little did Sakura know that the weird-ness would only get weirder.  
  
Oh how I pity her.  
  
"Don't worry Akamaru! I'll find you a friend! Tomorrow, after I sleep. You know the thing an almost normal person does? Well. G'night!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kuro's Random Dictionary of the randomly used and somewhat directly translated and sloppily thrown together sentences while all in all stating the obvious!  
  
Chappie 1:  
  
Sensei: Teacher... why am I saying this to you? Because I can!  
  
Baka: Idiot [o.O]  
  
Hai: Yes!  
  
Ano: Kinda like 'um' or 'uh'  
  
Chappie 2:  
  
Ohayo: the full phrase is 'Ohayo gozimasu' which means 'Good morning'  
  
Watashi ai anata Oneesama: it means 'I love you sister'.  
  
Ja Ne: Like "see you later" or just "later"  
  
~*~  
  
I would like to apologize for being so slow with my updates *bows* Gomen nasi! ^__^ I will put the next chapter up next week! PROMISE! ^_^ I'll try and make my chapters longer also... but this wont be going on for very long!  
  
Kakashi Plu.: Thank Hokage-sama!  
  
Kuro _ Please Read and Review! 


	3. Woof!

**Chapter 3: Woof?!**   
Sakura headed towards the training place again the next day. Sasuke frolicked past her.   
  
"Where you going Sakura~?" he asked in a fairy-like voice. She blinked.   
  
"To training, like you should be," Sakura stated. The weirdness hadn't ended.   
  
"Kakashi-sensei canceled it, 'member?" Sasuke chirped oddly. It's an odd thing to hear Sasuke chirp like a hyper idiot.   
  
"No." Sakura stated blandly. Sasuke grinned, and hugged her. Sakura was very scared, and was about to scream. Sasuke pranced away, leaving Sakura mentally scared…_ for life._   
  
"Oh god, if you can hear me. Please… PLEASE save me from the doom that is my team. Make them normal… as normal they were before anyways," Sakura added as an after thought.   
  
"WOOF~!! WOOFITY WOOF WOOF!!!"   
  
"OOF~!!" Sakura was pushed into the mud by something small colliding with her back.   
  
"AKAMARU!!!"   
  
"KIBA!!!"   
  
"SHINO!!!"   
  
"HINATA!!!"   
  
"**SAKURA?!?!**" Three pairs of voices said. Sakura lifted her head groggily out of the mud.   
  
"That's meh name and don't wear it out…" with that, Sakura collapsed.   
  
"Oh what a pity, she fainted!" Sasuke came prancing back. "I was going to tell her that cheese on rye tastes good. Oh well~!" Sasuke pranced away again. Team 8 blinked in confusion while they watched the insane Sasuke prance in the distance.   
  
"Right… Akamaru, get off Sakura," Kiba commanded. Akamaru jumped onto Kiba's head and began to bounce his head like a bobble head. "Screen saver mode." Kiba explained seeing Hinata and Shino's worried expressions.   
  
"Ah, makes sense," Hinata said, thinking '_HELL NO!_'   
  
"We should do something about Sakura," Shino stated. Hinata and Kiba nodded in agreement.   
  
"Little sister, pick up Sakura-chan and follow me." Hinata commanded. Hanabi did so, and Hinata led them to Kiba's house. Kiba and Shino followed.   
  
"Why exactly are we going to _my_ house, Hinata-chan?" Kiba asked.   
  
"Shino's house is too bug-like. Mine is… too… snotty. Yours is perfect." Hinata stated. Hanabi struggled under Sakura's weight. Akamaru continued to bobble his head.   
  
"Oh… okay…" Kiba blinked. Shino said… nothing.   
  
~*~   
  
They reached Kiba's house, with Hanabi only falling once.   
  
"You deserve a treat Hanabi-chan!" Hinata said. Hanabi looked at her sister hopefully. Hinata threw her a dog treat, which Hanabi ate happily. Shino and Kiba glanced at each other and shrugged in unison, and went back to the faint Sakura.   
  
"SAKURA-CHAN~!!" came a voice from the window. Naruto climbed into the room, carrying ramen. He looked down at Sakura, and dumped it on her head. Hinata couldn't have cared less though, Naruto was there.   
  
"Uh—Naruto? You just poured ramen on my couch, oh and Sakura…" Kiba stated half-way between amusement and disbelief.   
  
"Sorry." Naruto shrugged. Hanabi poured cold water onto Sakura. Sakura sat up with a start, knocking Hinata out of her Naruto's-in-the-room trance.   
  
"Woof!" Akamaru stated loudly.   
  
"Sakura!" Naruto, Kiba, Hinata and Shino shouted in unison. Hanabi looked triumphant. Akamaru was sitting on Sakura's chest, and Sakura was staring at him.   
  
"Er—Sakura?" Hinata asked unsurely.   
  
"Woof?" Sakura said, looking at Hinata curiously. Akamaru licked Sakura's face. Sakura smiled like an idiot. "Woof!"   
  
"Oh my god! Sakura thinks… Sakura's acting like... She's a dog!" Kiba exclaimed. "Well, has this been the most interesting day." Sakura cocked her head at them and the turned back to Akamaru and started having a conversation with him.   
  
"This... worries me. Should we tell Kakashi-sensei?" Hinata asked. Naruto shrugged.   
  
"Sure," Naruto said. The four humans who were currently acting like humans stood up., and began to walk out the door. Akamaru said something to Sakura, and then hoped off the couch to follow Kiba out the door. Sakura followed Akamaru.   
  
~*~*~   
  
Why, yes I do enjoy making Sasuke sound like a huge moron! Thanks for noticing! ^__^ Well, there WAS more this chapter... I was being my usual lazy self and got tired of typing it out though... *sweat drops* T_T I'm so proud! Of what? Who in Ra's name knows?!?   
  
Well, thus concludes this chapter, Ja ne~! ^___^ 


	4. Finding Kakashi

O.o; Gomen nasi! I keep forgetting my baka disclaimer -_-''' Oh yeah, your looking at a smart person! ^_^   
  
Disclaimer-Joe: Kuro owns nothing, except the whole thing that Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto do at the beginning. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto; Wizard of Oz belongs to... whoever owns it, Dorothy? Ah well, it just doesn't belong to Kuro, and the only thing Kuro owns is the randomness. Oh, Finding Nemo belongs to Pixar. Wow, wait a super pointless repetitive disclaimer...   
  
Kuro: ... that's the last time I _name my_ disclaimers -_-;   
  
Disclaimer-Joe: ^_^ that might be your first smart idea!   
  
Kuro: o.O; I'm talking... to a disclaimer. *shakes head* whatever, anyways... Thanks to the people who reviewed *is too lazy to type individual-ness like two chapters ago, otherwise she would but, Kuro is way too laid-back and lazy for her own good*   
  
~*^___^*~   
  
**#4: Finding Kakashi**   
  
The group walked around town, looking rather odd. Sakura would stop every time she saw another animal to stare at it funny. By lunch, Sakura had been scratched by four cats, attacked by numerous gold fish, and a rabbit, and been bitten by six dogs.   
  
"UGH! Where the hell could your stupid sensei be Naruto?" Kiba yelled, finally snapping.   
  
"I dunno," Naruto stated dumbly. "He never said where he lived, or what he did on the days he gave us off." Team 8 sweat dropped.   
  
"Oh my god..." Shino muttered.   
  
"I know! I would have thought that my sensei would have at least told us where he lived! Rather insulting if you ask me," Naruto told them, clueless to everything around him.   
  
"I know where Kakashi is!" Sasuke said, coming from no where. Everyone jumped.   
  
"HOLY SHIT SASUKE YOU FREAKED THE HELL OUT OF ME!!" Naruto exclaimed, almost falling over. Sasuke giggled like a school girl. The group gasped and did an anime fall. Sasuke blinked cluelessly.   
  
"Eh?" he shrugged. "Whatever. Anyways! I know where Kakashi is!" Everyone gasped and Kiba tackled Sasuke.   
  
"WHERE IS THAT IDIOT OF A TEACHER OF YOURS?!?" he hissed shaking Sasuke while strangling him. Sasuke was very shocked and squeaked and gasped for breath.   
  
"GAHK! HELP~!!" he squealed. Hinata sighed. Was she the _only_ sane one?   
  
"Kiba, get off Sasuke-kun," Hinata said bluntly. Kiba got off of Sasuke and dusted himself off.   
  
"Right. Lead the way psycho-ballerina-boy," Kiba said waving his hand carelessly. Sasuke stood up, and nodded.   
  
"FOLLOW THE YELLOW BRICK ROAD!!" he cried, and made a pose as if to run, but than started dancing along the yellow brick road that had actually never been there before but Sasuke had used his ninja-prowess to make it so that he could find Kakashi and—I'm getting off topic. The whole group, minus Sasuke, sweat dropped.   
  
"Woof?" Sakura asked Akamaru. Akamaru nodded, and the two went after Sasuke.   
  
"HEY! WAIT! GET YER BUTT'S BACK HERE!!" Kiba cried running after the two... dogs? The rest of them followed sluggishly.   
  
I pity them.   
  
~*~*~   
  
"He's just around this corner," Sasuke giggled. The group had been following the ballerina-man for quite sometime, and truly they were tired. They panted as they turned the corner and were pleased to see...   
  
"KAKASHI-SENSEI~!!!" team 8 began to cheer and hop around like morons.   
  
"They're crazy aren't they??" Naruto asked slurping his ramen, and blinking at Sasuke.   
  
"I think so, what do you think Sakura-chan?" Sasuke asked spinning. The two boys looked at the dog-girl. As usual, she simply barked.   
  
"We think so too," the two boys chorused.   
  
"Why have you come to my sacred hiding-place-thingy?" asked the stupid sounding Kakashi.   
  
"We come to tell you Sakura is acting like a dog," Naruto stated bluntly slurping his ramen still. Kakashi nodded and turned back to his book.   
  
"'Kay, thanks, have fun kiddies!" he waved turning a page of his book. They all sweat dropped. Kakashi waved them out of his... secret hiding place thing, and team 8 looked at each other.   
  
"What do we do now?" Hinata pouted. Kakashi wasn't going to be much help... THAT BASTARD!   
  
"We try and find someone who will help us I suppose," Kiba frowned, scratching his chin in thought.   
  
"Or we could knock them all unconscious and hope when they come too their sane again," Shino stated with a shrug.   
  
"Let's... save that for plan B," Kiba and Hinata sweat dropped.   
  
'I hope the insanity isn't contagious or anything...' Hinata thought to herself before leading the group back down the yellow brick road.   
  
~*@_@*~   
  
Kuro: ^_^ another chapter done. *is proud* Yeah... I think you know the drill, but incase you forgot or something, Review? *sniff* Onegai? (Please?) 


	5. Christmasy Style Omake! A Crazy Christma...

  
  
Kuro: ^_^ Hey guys! It's taking me awhile to finish the next chapter; so I'm gonna give you guys an omake for Christmas!   
  
Kakashi Plu.: Why, Kuro-chan?   
  
Kuro: Um... because I'm a lazy bum and a plot bunny has torn a hole in my brain?   
  
Kakashi Plu.: *shrugs*   
  
Shikamaru Plu.: So... is it gonna be like a weird 12 days of Christmas thing... or maybe Hanukkah?   
  
Kuro: *giggles* That would be mean to do to Hanukkah! Menorahs are pretty! Anyways, no its not gonna be like that... it'll be an *ACTUAL* fic... kinda...   
  
Shika Plu.: *sighs and crawls into trench coat*   
  
Chibi Max: *sitting on Kuro's head* Kuro-chan, the disclaimer!   
  
Kuro: ??? Oh! Discy!!   
  
Disclaimer: Kuro does not own the Roman Catholic religion (or Christmas), Naruto, the Jewish religion (or Hanukkah!)   
  
Kuro: *kicks the Dedication sign so it turns on*   
  
Dedication: ^_^ to anyone who's reviewed, read, or even spared a passing glance at this fic, thanks so much, and Happy Easter (Happy Holidays; no matter who you are!)   
  
~^___^~   
  
**Omake: A Crazy Christmas**   
  
~@_@~   
  
Hinata sighed as she wandered through the streets. Some how Christmas time had come, but she blamed Sasuke for that. Damn him and his ninja-prowess! And the stupid thing was; she didn't _celebrate_ Christmas!   
  
"What should I get Naruto-kun for Christmas?" Hinata asked herself. He was the only person she hadn't shopped for. She had gotten Sasuke a book. A book about ballet and Ninjistu mixed together. She had gotten Sakura collar that said... well... 'Cherry Blossom' with a cherry blossom, both engraved in the chocker. She had bought Kiba some dog treats (Why? Why not!?), and Shino new sunglasses. Though they oddly looked exactly like the one's he had at that moment. Oh well. Hinata continued walking and sighed.   
  
"What's wrong Hinata?" somebody asked from behind her. Hinata spun around, almost toppling over.   
  
"GAHK~!" she scrambled to catch her bags before they fell, only to succeed and fall over. "Itai..." she moaned. Somebody laughed. "You could help you know!" she scowled at the person. She saw black shoed feet, and black pants, and a green vest... a covered up eye and silver hair. AH!! KAKASHI!! Kakashi chuckled.   
  
"Gomen Hinata-chan. I didn't mean to frighten you. I was wondering; have you seen Akamaru-kun?" Kakashi asked. Hinata blinked as she stood up and picked up her bags.   
  
"He was with Kiba-kun the last time I saw him... he's always with Kiba-kun though..." Hinata gave the teacher a strange look. Kakashi flailed.   
  
"AIBOU~!!" he squealed running off. Hinata sweat dropped.   
  
"Am I missing something??" she asked herself out loud. She sighed. Oh well. Hinata shrugged, and kept walking down the street. Hours passed and she _still_ couldn't think of the perfect gift for Naruto. "What am I to do?" she moaned. Suddenly she saw Naruto exit the Ramen shop. A light bulb went off above Hinata's head and she practically galloped to a shop to buy something for Naruto.   
  
~*~*~   
  
Hinata looked proudly around at the brightly wrapped gifts. She had done well, if she did say so herself! And, her friends and she were giving out the presents the next day. It was well into the night, so Hinata changed into her pajama's and crawled into bed. She dreamt of... well, sugar plums I guess. Is it really _my_ business to peek into the minds of the characters?? No. They're just there for me to play with and control the minds of and MUA HAHAHA--- maybe I should quit while I'm ahead.   
  
~*~   
  
The next day Hinata practically flew to the forest where the teens were meeting. She was the first to arrive and she stood bouncing on her heels.   
  
"Hinata-chan!" a pair of voices called out to her. Hinata turned to see Shino and Kiba walking up.   
  
"Ohayo Kiba-kun! Shino-kun!" Hinata grinned.   
  
"Ohayo," Kiba waved. Shino merely nodded. After a few more minutes, Sasuke and Naruto, dragging Sakura behind them, arrived.   
  
"Ohayo," everyone said. After exchanging presents, they decided to open the ones from one specific person. (Like... everyone would open the present from Hinata all at once ^^; a weird way to unwrap presents, but I'm a psycho and they are my little pawns!) They decided to open Sakura's presents first. Strangely they were all... dog shaped cookies.   
  
"Arigatou Sakura-chan..." everyone sweat dropped while Sakura barked happily. Next was... Kiba's presents! Hinata received a plush dog doll that looked Akamaru except brown instead of white. Sakura was given a pink headband that blended with her hair. Naruto got a dog tag (A/N~ Like those things that military people used to wear that had their numbers on them ^^ ;;) that had _kitsune_ with a fox paw on it. Sasuke got... a brand new car! No, he didn't but, he got black gloves with the Uchiha symbol on them. Shino on the other hand got a new shirt that said 'Bite me' with a mosquito in the background.   
  
"Arigatou Kiba-kun!" Hinata squealed, hugging the plush toy to death. Kiba laughed and blushed.   
  
"Arigatou!" Sasuke and Naruto said oddly in unison. Shino nodded to Kiba, and Sakura... smiled.   
  
"Arigatai," Kiba blushed. Next they opened, Naruto's presents! He gave them all fun bowls. All colored and patterned accordingly to the person they were given to.   
  
"Arigatou!" Naruto bowed. Next they opened Shino's presents. He gave them all non-matching socks. Naruto got a red sock and an orange one, Kiba got a blue one and a green one, Hinata got a black striped one and a red striped one, Sasuke got a black one and a navy one, and Sakura got a pink one and a striped pink one.   
  
"Whoa! Socks!" Sasuke gushed, as though he had never seen socks before. Shino shrugged.   
  
"They were strange, and your all strange, so whatever floats your boat there Sasuke-kun," Shino said with another shrug.   
  
"Thanks Shino," Kiba sweat dropped. Hinata giggled. Next they opened Sasuke's presents. They were all...   
  
"Mops?" Kiba asked raising an eyebrow.   
  
"It's a herd of mops!" Naruto squealed.   
  
"I am..." Kiba began.   
  
"So frightened," Shino finished.   
  
"That was incredibly scary. Save me," Hinata muttered.   
  
"Mops rock my socks! Ha! And I got new socks that have not been rocked by the mop," Naruto giggled innocently.   
  
"That sounded vaguely wrong," Shino edged away from the fox boy. Kiba and Hinata blinked with fun blinking noises and... Okay, moving on.   
  
"Okay... moving on..." Kiba imitated. Finally the opened their presents from Hinata. Sakura yelped happily and pawed at Hinata to put it on. Hinata amusedly put the chocker on Sakura, while the dog-girl yipped happily. Sasuke giggled in a school-girl fashion and thanks Hinata and began reading while putting on his socks, and slurping ramen, wow is HE ever multitasked. Shino put on his new sunglasses and looked around. Kiba glomped Hinata.   
  
"Arigatou! I was running out, because SOMEONE," Kiba shot a glare at Sakura who looked innocently at him, "kept eating them all!"   
  
"Arigatai Kiba-kun," Hinata giggled.   
  
"YAY!! THANK YOU~ HINATA!!!" Naruto shouted. Hinata blushed and nodded to him.   
  
"Arigatai Naruto-kun," Hinata responded automatically.   
  
"I was running low on ramen!" Naruto held up his new bag of ramen noodles and grinned in his kitsune-ish way. The teens decided to go get a bit to eat before heading home and spending the rest of the day with their families. Well, this excludes Sasuke who was planning on dancing with a mop.   
  
I sure hope they have a happy holiday before they have to finish solving whats wrong with team seven. I feel for them still.   
  
~&_&~   
  
Kuro: ^_^ Well guys, that's it for now! I'm gone to Montreal for 6 days (BAH HUMBUG!) so I won't be able to update until after the Christmas holidays. I'm spending MOST of it in Montreal, and my mom says 'no your not!' 6 out of 15? Well, it certainly SEEMS like most of it. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed your little 'Omake'   
  
Kakashi Plu.: T-T I'm scandalized!   
  
Kuro: ??? Excuse me?   
  
Kakashi Plu.: I wasn't in the chapter!   
  
Kuro: Course not, you're a PLUSHIE!   
  
Kakashi Plu.: Oh yeah!   
  
Nami Plu.: *thwacks Kakashi on the head* BAKA!!   
  
Luffy Plu.: ^_^ YAY! It wasn't ME this time!   
  
Kuro: OKAY you guys! You're scaring the readers! Okay on three... 1... 2... 3....   
  
Chibi Max, Chibi-Kai-Clone#3, and Chibi-Rei-Clone#3: GO SHOOT!!!   
  
Kuro: O.o;? NO!! The OTHER thing!   
  
Chibi's: ?_? Oh! Okies!   
  
Kuro: 1... 2... 3...!   
  
Kuro, Chibi's, and all plushies: HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!!   
  
Kuro: ^_~ Happy Gobble Gobble Day, and Happy Easter! HAPPY RAMIDAN!!   
  
{P.S~ Sorry if the omake seems... rushed ^^;; I was running out of ideas!}   
  
**Kuro's Dictionary (Too lazy to write out full name)**   
  
**Arigatou-** Thank you!  
**Sakura-** cherry blossoms... notice my cheesy-ness??  
**Aibou-** Loved one... or something O.o I know it, but can't remember it right now... correct me if I'm wrong!  
**Arigatai-** you're welcome... or more specifically "grateful; thankful; welcome; appreciated; evoking gratitude"  
**Kitsune-** fox!   
  
And a note on the Chibi's "Go shoot" thing. In Japanese instead of 'Let it rip' they say 'Go shoot'. I find it funny. Oh an the whole mop and sock thing; I thank Aiko-chan for that. Mops rock her sox lol! ^__^ Mop ARE the future, anyways... JA NE~!   
  
Oh and for those that don't know; and omake is an extra.   
  



	6. Off to see the king and chibi’s of the p...

  
  
^___^ I'm updating again... Mostly 'cause this fic is at its second last chapter!!! YAY!! I win!   
  
**Warning:** There is A LOT of randomness going on in this chapter. A bit too much even by my standards! And if you're wondering, I DO talk the way Sasuke is going to talk in this chapter...   
  
Disclaimer: Kuro does **NOT** own Naruto, or any characters associated with it. She also does **NOT** own One Piece, or its characters. If she did she'd be in Japan... working her butt off. The amazing Eiichiro Oda owns OP, and the equally amazing Masashi Kishimoto own Naruto. She also does not own the Wizard of Oz, as previously stated! OH~! Or the Simpson's, she doesn't own the Simpson's!   
  
~*~*~*~   
  
**Chapter 5: Off to see the king and chibi's of the past**   
  
~*~*~*~   
  
They reached the Hokage monument and stood there staring at the four Hokage.   
  
"I bet the fourth would be able to help us," Naruto said.   
  
"You LOOK like the fourth," Kiba pointed out. Hinata gasped.   
  
"Maybe, the fourth is your long-lost-father!" Hinata squeaked. They did a group gasp.   
  
"WE MUST INFORM THE KING!!" Sasuke shouted.   
  
"Who's the king??" Naruto asked.   
  
"Umm... that dude, with the hat, and beard, and you know, that dude?" Sasuke asked Naruto. Naruto nodded.   
  
"You mean the guy with the feet and the clothes?"   
  
"No, no, the guy with the nose!"   
  
"Oh~, you mean _that_ guy with the nose?"   
  
"Yeah, yeah!" Sasuke nodded. Naruto did a huge dramatic 'OH~!' and than turned back to the now completely afraid and sweat dropping group. With the exception of Sakura and Akamaru, who had oddly fallen asleep.   
  
"He means Hokage-sama," Naruto said. Team 8 jaw dropped.   
  
"How... do you figure?" Kiba asked doubtfully. Naruto shrugged.   
  
"I'm just smart, S-M-R-T," Naruto grinned.   
  
"Smart has an 'A' in it," Hinata stated.   
  
"Oh yeah, anyways, LETS GO~!" Naruto jumped up and down excitedly.   
  
"Sure... wait, where's Hanabi?" Hinata blinked and looked around.   
  
"NO TIME FOR THAT~!!" Kiba shouted and dragged Hinata and picked up Akamaru. Shino sighed and picked up Sakura.   
  
~*~*~   
  
The group was gasping for breath as they reached the ninja school where they _magically_ knew Sarutobi, Sandaime, Hokage, whatever you called him, would be. They reached a room with large windows, a HUGE chair, and a canvas. This was actually a place inside Hokage's castle... palace thingy, but we wont be bothered to MENTION this to the stupid lot of teenagers. Anyways, for some reason, when they reached this room they were out of breath. They saw that in Hokage's chair was a man with black hair and a straw-hat. Beside him was an angry looking girl with tangerine-orange hair. On the other side was a green-haired man with three swords. Behind the chair was a man with an extremely odd nose.   
  
"Hey! What are YOU doing in Hokage-sama's CHAIR?!?" Kiba demanded. The straw-hat man blinked and laughed.   
  
"I'm sitting in it! DUH!" the guy laughed.   
  
"What did you do with Hokage-sama?!?" Naruto yelled. He gasped, "You ATE him didn't you? _Didn't you_!!!"   
  
"No, no, that's Nami's job!!" the guy pointed to the orange-haired girl.   
  
"What!! I did not!" the girl shouted suddenly growing fangs.   
  
"Yes you did, you ate me too," said the guy with the long nose. The girl flicked his nose.   
  
"How can I have eaten you when you're standing there, dope?" the orange haired girl retorted.   
  
"I'm MAGIC!" the guy the long nose did an odd hand movement, and the green haired man rolled on the floor with laughter.   
  
"Ussop, stop being STUPID! Anyways, Luffy, give the old man back his chair," the girl said. The guy in the straw hat's bottom lip wobbled and his eyes watered.   
  
"But the chair is so comfy!!" he burst into comical tears. The green-haired guy and the long-nosed guy laughed. The girl picked the comically crying dude by the scruff of the neck and attempted to drag him, but his skin stretched. He laughed.   
  
"Ha! I win!" he giggled manically. The girl grabbed the back of his vest and dragged him. The two other followed, snickering.   
  
"Sorry about that. I didn't realize we were in a different world," the girl laughed nervously and then the four ran to... where ever. Hokage sweat dropped and took his seat. He was _somehow_ magically in the room even though we couldn't see him.   
  
"Yes, how might I help you?" he asked calmly as though nothing had happened.   
  
"Oh great Wizard of Oz," Naruto began with a dramatic bow. Kiba smacked him.   
  
"Wrong show! We're gonna be sued if your not careful!" Kiba said in an urgent whisper.   
  
"Really?!?"   
  
"Yeah, those lawyers have ears EVERYWHERE!" Kiba looked around, paranoid.   
  
"Oh man!" Naruto slurped his ramen.   
  
"Anyways, Hokage-sama, we need your help," Shino stated.   
  
"Yeah! Sakura-chan is acting like a DOG!" Hinata wailed.   
  
"Naruto keeps, UGH! Throwing and slurping ramen," Kiba sneered throwing the ramen that had been thrown at him back at Naruto.   
  
"And Sasuke is... uh... well, take a look and see for yourself," Shino pointed to Sasuke, who had begun doing ballet, yet again.   
  
"Oh yeah, and Naruto-kun looks like Yondaime!" Hinata added.   
  
"Well... that is because... YONDAIME IS NARUTO'S LONG LOST SECOND COUSIN TWICE REMOVED BUT IS ACTUALLY HIS FATHER (Read footnote-thingy) ~!!" Hokage shouted with **crazy** hand movements. The group gasped.   
  
"YAY!!" Naruto cheered. "My father is SPECIAL!!"   
  
"Actually, I don't know for sure, but anyways. The ONLY way to save our poor, oblivious team seven is too do the hula dance in the rain during a diet that wasn't started on a day that ended in d-a-y. Oh, and chibi Kakashi and his friend Obito, also chibi, must be present," Hokage added as an after thought. "Oh yeah, Gaara of the desert must be there as well. To you know; bring Kakashi and Obito from before you guys were even a thought! Anyways, have fun!!" Hokage waved cheerfully and team 8 dragged team seven out of the room.   
  
"Thank you Hokage-sama!" Hinata called. Hinata sighed and closed the door. She walked sluggishly beside her team and team seven.   
  
"It could take days, even WEEKS to find Gaara!" Kiba whined, looking at the wall. It was tempting to smack his head on it.   
  
"Yes, and out of all that, NOTHING made sense!! That's like saying cheese ends in y..." Shino sighed.   
  
"But cheese _does_ end in y!" a small chibified voice stated in a Kakashi-its-obvious-you-moron type of way.   
  
"Yes, he's right you know," said another chibified voice. The two teams whirled around to see...   
  
"GAARA!!" Hinata sobbed and practically killed the blood-red-haired boy. Gaara, taken by surprise, yelped and fell backwards. Only to be pushed up again by the sand.   
  
"CHIBI KAKASHI?!?" Kiba gaped. Kakashi was so... _tiny_. Not to mention there was no sharigan eye, headband, or the usual green vest. But a really odd cross-like... thing... and the usual Kakashi-ness about him.   
  
"And I assume you to be Obito?" Shino asked, poking the other boy. He had black hair, odd-goggle-like... goggles, a wide collar (kinda like Sasuke) shirt, and a tooth-pick in his mouth (please god look at the footnote!).   
  
"Hey, no poking! And yeah, I would be Obito!" the boy said proudly.   
  
"Ah! And look! It's RAINING!!" Hinata squealed.   
  
"Of course, it's all because of my amazing ninja-prowess!!" Sasuke stated, and did ballet. Kakashi and Obito snickered. Gaara sweat dropped.   
  
"I always knew you Leaf-nins were a LOONY bunch. But... is Sasuke a cross-dresser or something?" Gaara asked Hinata. Hinata sweat dropped.   
  
"They just went insane is all," Kiba stated. "And since we _can't_ not start a diet on a day that ends in d-a-y, we don't need to diet."   
  
"Now, do you guys know how to do the hula?" Shino asked to no one in particular. Obito and Kakashi clapped.   
  
"Of _course_ we do!!" Obito said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.   
  
"Yondaime taught us! So Yondaime knows too," Kakashi stated, pointing at Naruto, who was slurping his ramen.   
  
"Whatever floats our boat kiddies," Naruto stated.   
  
"Anyways... let's solve this problem so we can go home..." Shino sighed and lead everyone outside.   
  
~*~*~   
  
**Said Footnote-y thing!:** I'm not sure if Yondaime is actually Naruto's father. I just like to say he is. They _do_ look a hell of a lot alike! And about Obito; Obito is a friend of Kakashi's, I'm not sure if this is _actually_ what he looks like, but I've seen a picture of chibi Kakashi and his team... and I guessed that if Obito was his friend... then they were either on the same 3-squad team, or Anbu team. ^_^; So yeah, these are my random and odd guesses! O.o If their wrong feel free to yell and scream and murder little old me! ^_^ Oh! And if you wanna see the picture, follow the link in my profile under... um... whats it called now?? Oh yeah! Fic's in progress! ^_^ {It'll be under the name 'Throwing Sanity into the wind' as if you didn't know...}   
  
**The Amazery Dictionary!**   
  
**Sandaime:** The third... or something. All I remember is that it refers to the third Hokage ^^;; Oh man, I'm so stupid...  
**Yondaime:** Take a wild guess!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
And the answer is....   
  
  
  
THE FOURTH!! ... or something...   
  
Anyways, as I said earlier: **this is the second to last chapter!** *readers cheer* O.o; Uh- right... Ja ne! 


	7. The Exciting and UnClimatic Conclusion!

^_~ Guess what people!! YES THAT'S RIGHT!! Kuro is updating.   
  
**Used and abused Naruto characters:** T-T   
  
Yes! That's right! The EXCITING and yet somewhat BORING conclusion of the EXCITING and CRAZY adventure!! OH DOES THE CRAZYNESS EVER END?!?!   
  
  
  
  
  
.... ignore that statement!! Anyways, now! For the EXCITING conclusion!! But first! A WORD from our sponsor!   
  
**Read**   
  
Right... and now to out commercial break!   
  
~Annoying~   
  
We join Gai's team under the shade of a tree. Lee suddenly looked at Neji.   
  
"It looks like you have a belt on your head you know."   
  
"Shut up Lee."   
  
"Whoa! It does look like you have a belt on your head!" TenTen joined in. Neji twitched.   
  
"I hate you both. So very, very much," Neji stated, trying not to kill TenTen, who sat closest to him.   
  
"Ah... Neji-kun. Be calm," TenTen edged away.   
  
And too this day, Neji's headband still looks like it has a belt on it. TenTen and Lee have dubbed this the 'Neji Belt Hair' look.   
  
~^___^~   
  
Yes, that was indeed a 100 word... THING!! Right ha-ha, to our conclusion! Sorry I have to torture!! IT'S A MUST!!! OH!! DISCLAIMER~!!!   
  
**Disclaimer:** Kuro does NOT own Naruto!! FOR THE FINAL TIME!! In the last chapter she did NOT own Amazery!! Her friend's use the word and she just sort of picked up on it and wrote it!! And they d-a-y logic for diets is from Garfield. The list of things Kuro doesn't own could go on forever. Let's just say she owns nothing except the things I keep telling you she owns. Let's stick to what we know people!!   
  
~!____!~   
  
**Chapter 6: The Exciting and Un-Climatic conclusion!**   
  
~@___@~   
  
After being taught the proper way to do the hula dance, team eight began to wonder if Hokage was truly sane. Team eight did the hula dance, while the two chibi's, the sand-nin and the trio of psycho-paths watched. When they were finished, the rain turned into salt. Yes folks, it was salting. You know how when it snows it's snowing? And when it rains its raining? And when there's hail its—well, you get the point. And the point is that it was salting.   
  
"What in Ra's name?!" Kiba gaped. Hinata gaped at him.   
  
"Who's Ra?" Chibi-Kakashi asked.   
  
"I dunno," Kiba sighed. Sakura blinked and stood up.   
  
"Why are my clothes all muddy? Why is my hair all matted? Why is Kakashi chibi? Why is Gaara... wait, CHIBI KAKASHI!?!?" Sakura squealed. She glomped onto the silver-haired chibi. "KAWAII~!!"   
  
"Told yah I was loved more than you," Kakashi stuck out his tongue. Obito made a sour face.   
  
"That's what you think, silver boy!" Obito giggled manically.   
  
"That's just creepy. And I know creepy," Gaara stated. "Anyways, you two miscreants need to be sent home now." With a little sand magic and a whoosh the chibi's were gone. So was Gaara. Naruto looked down at his ramen, then clutched his stomach and... barfed over the side of a random railing.   
  
"Ewwie, Naruto!" Sakura scolded. Sasuke glared at everyone.   
  
"WHY THE HELL AM I IN A PINK FRILLY TU-TU?!?" he shouted angrily. Sakura looked half-horrified, and half amused. Then sudden realization appeared on her face.   
  
"That's right! My team went insane!" Sakura snapped her fingers together and clapped. "I remember!!" Hinata cheered. Shino was laughing manically at Sasuke and Kiba was trying to get Naruto to breathe properly.   
  
~*~*~   
  
Team seven and eight walked slowly to Kiba's house in the now sunny day that was around them. They sat down in Kiba's living room which magically had enough chairs for everyone. Even though it didn't before.   
  
"Oh! Kiba-kun! You're home," Kiba's mom, Mrs. Inuzuka, said happily. A large dog was tailing her around. "And you brought... mud... and company!" she said, a bit _too_ cheerfully. "I'll get you guys something to drink... or something like that."   
  
"Wow Kiba... I forgot how strange your mom was," Shino stated.   
  
"At least their insanity I can stand, to me they're normal," Kiba sweat dropped.   
  
"That's true... personally I think my clan is a bunch of weirdo's. Up-tight weirdo's..." Shino added under his breath.   
  
"Not as much as mine," Hinata sweat dropped. Silence blanketed them like a sheet going over chairs to make a tent that oh-so-many children make every year.   
  
"You know what this proves?" Sakura asked suddenly, breaking the silence that had overcome them. Everyone looked at her.   
  
"Not really, what does it prove?" Hinata asked.   
  
"It proves that if you try hard enough, you can make even the smartest statements stupid." Sakura said proudly. Everyone sweat dropped.   
  
"At least we're back to normal," Kiba sighed, slumping back into the chair that was his.   
  
"Yeah," everyone smiled and began laughing.   
  
Or is everything back to normal?   
  
Kakashi sat in the window watching them. He turned and suddenly had a.... cape?!?!   
  
"My work here... is done." With a _WHOOSH_ of his amazing cape, he was gone. Like one of those really cool cowboy guys! Or like when Kai gives people the cold shoulder or—   
  
"AHEM! My WORK here... is DONE!" Kakashi repeated. Right... oh. With a _WHOOSH_ of his amazing cape, he was gone leaving only an empty tree. Sakura poked her head out of the window.   
  
"Whats wrong, Sakura-chan?" Naruto and Hinata asked.   
  
"Nothing... just thought I heard something..." and she shut the window.   
  
**~Owari!! ^__^~**   
  
~#___#~   
  
*twirls* ^_^ WH33!! Ish done~! O.o don't ask about the Kakashi thing. I saw this picture in my head, and thought it would be really cool he ACTUALLY did that in the ACTUAL story. But he won't ever ACTUALLY do that! T-T Right, I'm glad you guys enjoyed this fic and stuck through my weirdness. *glomps everyone who reviewed and hands them a cookie* I lurve you all! *sniffles and does anime tears* Right, and since I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!! I'm going to write another crazy story. EXCEPT its all about Kakashi!! *cackles* Oh, and for you're reading enjoyment, I'll even add in the beginning!! ^_~ Or at least part of it!!!   
  
~$____$~   
  
Kakashi sat with a bored expression... erm... as if he doesn't always have one, but... whatever. The only thing he had was a roll of packing tape to amuse himself with. That evil Hokage had taken his Icha Icha Paradisu book set (Evil Tsunade-sama!) and gave him packing tape. Why packing tape you might ask? This is a simple question with a fairly simple answer; she was drunk and ran out of duct tape. So here Kakashi sat, glaring at the roll of packing tape with nothing to read, or do. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were off... somewhere doing... something. He seriously didn't know. Nor did he want to sometimes. Other times he wondered if he should start stalking them... A light bulb went off in Kakashi's head. He had an idea. Now Kakashi having an idea was never a good thing. Yondaime-sama often told him so. Let's have a small flash back before we continue the story...   
  
~%____%~   
  
And there you have it folks!!   
  
And yes, I _do_ think Neji wears a belt on his head.   
  
AH yes... and where would I be without my reviewers!! ^___^ Umm... I would respond to you guys but~ my Shikamaru disease is kicking in! ^_~ You know I appreciate you guys right?!? ^__________________________^   
  
So, if you want to read the Kakashi story, say 'I' if not, maim me!!   
  
Ja ne for now!!! ^_^ 


End file.
